creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EtherBot/Random Writers Showcase: A person on the internet says
Welcome, Bonjour, Espanol, and benvenuto to the Random Writers Showcase! *Canned cheering sound* Last time we showcased Abysmii, a pasta narrator and occasional writer. You can check out that showcase Here As a comment on his showcase, Abysmii wrote "I wrote these stories purely for fun and have no aspirations to be an author, but I'm glad someone enjoyed a story of mine other than Relief" Today we're going to drift away from Abysmii and his narration focused ambitions over to somebody purely interested in writing pastas. Somebody SO interested in writing pasta, in fact, that they haven't even updated their profile page, but still have four stories uploaded. "A person on the internet says" joined on November 18th, 2014. In that time they've written four pasta's. Titled Peace, City, Singing Almighty and Apology to Homo-Sapiens I'll be writing, in-depth about all four of these so be alarmed and ready because that is your only SPOILER WARNING. General Style APONTIS uses a lot of very descriptive imagery mixed with a really effective use of tone. APONTIS' stories all share this very similar flair of really potent imagery but they aren't all confined to the same style, with the narrators and feel of each pasta feeling in and of themselves. If there's anything APONTIS excels at, it's imagery. Atmosphere is very easily built by the writing in each of these pastas, almost by the first sentence, and then strengthened by every line after it. The only thing I think APONTIS could work on a bit more is developing each of the stories a little bit more, as there are times where it feels like there are ideas and descriptions that want to get out but end up feeling half-baked. Peace Metaphysical suicide. Opening up with a very thick aand quiet atmosphere, the stories tells a women who gets out of her car, recites some confusing philosophy and shoots herself in the head. It's such a shortstory but the way it's written just fills you with so much dread and confusion even from such a simple premise. It just keeps dragging on, and the contrast between a gunshot (which is a very instantaneous process), and the inner monologue spliced with detailed and horrific descriptions making the story seem slow and unmoving makes the entire scenario feel alienating and uncomfortable. A solid story with some great writing. Maybe with another re-write this story could have been way more effective, but as is, I was in awe from the start to the end. City Personified super-viruses. It's hard to describe the plot of City. An Enemy AI in Battlefield 4 gets abandoned and lonely so it hacks itself a city of programs before finding it's way to take control of the entire computer. This entire premise is just so weird and creative that I have to give it some points for originality alone. Many other stories have been written about video games becoming supernatural viruses, but the story being told from the virus' perspective is absolutely inspired and well executed (rimshot) to boot. This is, honestly, perhaps APONTIS' most impressive pasta. It's about a video game that gains sentience, a similar premise to many other pasta, but the angle and mood used to tell this particular story is absolutely astonishing. Mysterious and investing, a wholly fascinating pasta that everybody deserves to at least check out. Singing Almighty Existential scientific-creationism. This is a story about God, singing, the timeline of the universe and the eventual apocalypse. It does a good job at building dread and making the reader feel small and unimportant. Most timelines of the universe frame it like a continued effort to create humanity. But the way this story is framed, it makes humanity feel irrelevent to everything, and it makes God feel like he created and destoryed us out of indifference. A weird story for sure, but a well developed in investing'' weird story''. Apology to Homo Sapiens For the last two Showcases I ended the last section by saying "You need to stumble into this nightmare on ya own PAL" and I thought I'd avoid that this time but....I just can't bring myself to spoiler it this time! Even just the PREMISE! The fun of this kind of pasta is that you're thrust into a monologue and have to figure out what the context is as you go along, and the way it's written is so well tuned that by the time you have a complete grasp on the story it trips you up at the end. Definitely one you need to experience for yourself. Suggestions Have you read any stories that you thought were good and need some more attentions? Leave a comment down below for any suggestions or thoughts for the next writers showcase! You can read my next writer's showcase here Category:Blog posts